The Soap Opera
by J. Charmed
Summary: Well, the Title about explains it all. This is not a REAL Soap Opera, but to you it may seem like it, I know it does to me. But hey, take of it what you will. R


A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! I will personalize at the end of Chapters. Also, houses will most likely not be discussed in this Chapter, and they're also not a bit part in the story, just letting you know. (  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Camping Trip  
  
It was the annual before the School Year Camping Trip for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This would be Lily Evans First year attending and wasn't sure how excited she was. Sure, she was glad to be getting away for the weekend, but who would she hang out with?  
  
Lily had always had people to hang around, but never really one true friend or group. Always just going from group to group, depending on how she was feeling or what kind of gossip she was in the mood for. Not knowing who would be going on this Camping Trip, and not wanting to end up with a whole bunch of people she didn't like, she wasn't too anxious to just spend a weekend with the loud obnoxious Marauder's.  
  
The Marauder's were a year older than Lily, and drove her insane. Sure, they were kind of cute, especially James, and they had never done too much to her. Unless you count James acting like a sexist pig one moment, and the most charming guy another, they weren't too bad. Lily just didn't want to associate with them all that much.  
  
When Lily had first arrived at Hogwarts, it had been an instant crush on James Potter. He had dark black hair, and hazel eyes that you could just fall into. However, when she got to know him and his reputation, she wasn't sure how much she really liked him. It was just a simply attraction towards someone "cute" of the opposite gender.  
  
~*~  
  
When the time came for Lily to go to the camping trip, she went grudgingly to her mom's car for the ride. When they arrived at the meeting place Lily looked around and didn't see anyone she wanted to go talk to. She did however notice a girl with black hair and blond streaks standing by her friend Melissa. She wondered who it was, but figured it was some prep, she certainly looked it.  
  
Lily continued to sit in the car while her mom gave her strange looks.  
  
"Well, are you going to go join your friends?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
  
Lily shrugged, "No one is really here yet." Lily paused and then "Mom, do I have to go? I really don't want to anymore."  
  
"Yes, we're here so you might as well." Mrs. Evans replied. Lily grumbled a bit and then got out of the car. Danielle had just arrived anyway, and that is the girl she was in the mood to hang out with.  
  
Danielle was the same age as Lily with a bad reputation with other girls, and a good one with the boys. She knew what to give them and how to act.  
  
She had short light brown hair, was about 5'3" or so, and loved to gossip. Danielle usually had a negative attitude about things, and had no problem talking about people behind their backs. Since Lily wasn't in too much of a mood to really care about people right now anyway, and in a bit of a negative mood herself, this seemed like the perfect person to be around.  
  
Danielle and Lily talked about how horrible this trip would probably be and how they didn't want to be there, but their parents made them. Finally it was time to load up in the cars (Yes, they would be taking muggle transportation) and started on their way. It was about a two hour drive and Lily read and slept through the majority of it. Her and Danielle would sing songs along with the radio if they both knew it, but otherwise it was a pretty boring ride up there.  
  
~*~  
  
At the campsite the students that had arrived a day early were swimming in the lake. Lily decided to go say hi to Melissa and meet the new girl before she got into her bathing suit and went swimming. She walked over and gave Melissa a hug. Melissa introduced the new girl as Irma and said she just moved here to live with her sister and brother-in-law. Lily welcomed her and then went to join Danielle at the docks.  
  
At the docks was James Potter with Madison and Kimberly. There were other kids there, but they were second years and Lily didn't know who they were. Lily stayed a little back from the rest, not sure what to do. She may have a little crush on James, but she still didn't like his personality and didn't want to have to get too much of it. Besides, no one really seemed to be noticing her anyway. She was used to this, but still didn't know what to do. Finally they went back to the campsite and decided to go canoeing.  
  
Lily had had past experiences with canoeing and wasn't too anxious to go. After finally getting everyone to leave her alone about it she went back to the campsite. There she found Melissa and Irma and decided to get to know the new girl, Irma, better. They all decided to go swimming over by the docks and there they talked about just about everything that Irma should know if she planned to get along comfortably. Irma also shared some of her experiences and the girls just had fun playing around in the lake.  
  
Lily found Irma wasn't the prep she had imagined her to be. She seemed very friendly and Lily was glad to have met her. She hoped this friendship would last, and maybe, just maybe, she might have found a good friend that might stick around for quite a while.  
  
~*~  
  
After lunch everyone decided to go back out on the canoes to another swimming place. After being pretty much forced into a canoe, Lily went with them. After getting to the swimming hole Lily gladly got out of the canoe.  
  
The water was cold, but Lily was just glad to be out of the canoe. It was pretty shallow water for the first part, but then became too deep to reach. Lily made her way back to where she could reach and everyone decided to play "Chicken" After setting up teams, Lily ended up on James Potter's shoulders, and Irma on Sirius's. Madison got on Kimberly's and Melissa on Remus's.  
  
When everyone got tired of this game (which was because it became too cold) they all decided to find a warmer spot to go. Over by the Canoes was a bit of a warm spot, so they made their way over there. However Madison, Danielle, and James stayed in the cold pool. The other's got a laugh out of this, because it was James who had been complaining the most about it being cold. They all figured it was because Madison was over there.  
  
Finally they made their way back to the canoes and decided to go to the other side of the lake to see what was there. Madison, James, Danielle, and Sirius went off in another direction, to what they thought, were some more docks. (They turned out to be fishing nets)  
  
Lily, Kimberly, Irma, and Melissa made their way to the other side of the lake to where there was a beach type place. They stay there and talk for a while, mainly about James fascination for the 4th year Madison. They all found it very interesting, seeing as they were two years apart. They did think they made a cute couple though.  
  
By the time they made it back to the camp Sirius, James, Madison, and Danielle had not arrived back. Kimberly, Irma, Melissa, and some others stayed at the docks for a little while longer until it was dinner time. By this time the weather had cooled down a little and everyone decided they would probably not go back to the lake again. They ended up setting up a game of Football, Volleyball, and Frisbee Golf. After this there was a little meeting in which Irma, Lily, and Sirius all sat together on a bench.  
  
Mosquitoes kept trying to eat everyone alive and the bug spray was being passed around the circle like mad. After a few card games, long talks, and it was getting dark the adults said it was time for the girls to go to their camp. The girls would be staying at a cabin across the lake to make sure no girls or guys decided to have some late night get together's.  
  
They arrived and looked around the cabin. It was sweltering hot and didn't smell so well either. They had to wait for the plumbing to be turned on, which meant drinks and showers would have to wait for at least half an hour. The girls went upstairs to decide which bed to get into. They learned that there would be two to a bed. This didn't bother them since the beds were queen size, so plenty big enough to hold two girls. Irma and Lily took a bed right next to Kimberly and Melissa's bed. Across the aisle was Danielle and Madison and other girls were scattered throughout the room.  
  
After everyone had taken their showers and it had cooled down a bit they climbed into the beds and talked for a little while. Lily told Danielle and Madison to stop putting make-up on, since it was around midnight and no one around to impress. This got a little heat between the three girls and Lily went to bad in a bit of a bad mood. Finally everyone drifted off to sleep and the night was as perfect as could be.  
  
The next day all the girls woke up very tired and lazily got ready for the day at the lake. It would of course, not last as long as the day before. After lunch they would get back into the cars and go home. Although Lily didn't want the day to end, she decided not to worry about it until the time came to go.  
  
~*~  
  
Once the girls arrived at the lake they sat down around the picnic tables waiting for breakfast. Lily wasn't hungry enough to eat, nor did she like what they were having, so she settled for just drinking some juice. She looked around and noticed James sitting between Madison and Danielle. He got up to get himself some breakfast and when he went back to sit down found Madison's younger brother, Taylor, sitting in his spot.  
  
"Move Taylor, I was sitting there!" Said James angrily.  
  
"No, I'm quite comfortable." Replied Taylor. James looked around and noticed others watching. Not wanting to lose his audience, but knowing he couldn't use magic said  
  
"Move now, I was sitting there, and I have seniority over you."  
  
"Fine, fine." Grumbled Taylor and slowly got up and moved to a different spot.  
  
~*~  
  
"I want to go canoeing, does anyone want to go with me?" Lily asked Irma, Melissa, and Kimberly.  
  
"You actually want to go canoeing?" Asked Kimberly shocked.  
  
"Well, it was actually pretty fun yesterday. I think I was scared before because the first time I ever went canoeing it was very windy and so it scared me."  
  
"Well, maybe later. Not now, though. People are still eating." Kimberly told her. Lily shrugged and looked to Irma and Melissa.  
  
"I just wanna go swimming. Want to come with us?" Irma asked.  
  
"I guess. Just as long as I don't miss canoeing." Lily got up and followed Irma and Melissa to the docks for a little bit of swimming.  
  
~*~  
  
While they were swimming Lily kept watching the campsite to make sure she didn't get left behind if anyone decided to go swimming. As it turned out, James took Kimberly, Madison, and Danielle all out canoeing and Lily was left at the docks. Venting against the four canoers, Kimberly mainly, Lily was starting to become very bad-tempered. Irma and Melissa tried to calm her down but it wasn't working very well.  
  
Within a few minutes Sirius and some other boys came over and started swimming around. Lily decided to again bring up the subject of the canoers but in a different tactic.  
  
"So, Sirius. Have you noticed James and Madison?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, not really. Why?"  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious that he likes her!" The other girls were more interested in this conversation then in Lily's previous one and so joined in.  
  
"Yeah, especially yesterday, and at breakfast this morning." Melissa put in.  
  
"No, James doesn't like her. He would have said something last night." Sirius defended James.  
  
"What about the way he is acting?" Lily prodded.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't like her. He would have told me!" Something in Sirius's voice told Lily that was the end of the subject.  
  
"Fine, whatever. But I still say he likes her."  
  
~*~  
  
Once Lily finally had Irma convinced that it would be fun to go canoeing they walked over to where the canoes were and waited for one to get back. She watched as James and his 'girls' came back to try and get some rope to tie the boats together. She had such a filling of jealousy in her she had to look away. Knowing that he was just a flirt who didn't care about anyone but himself. Finally they got a canoe and Irma and Lily rowed out to the swimming place where they had gone the previous day.  
  
Irma started asking questions about Danielle and since Lily wasn't feeling to friendly towards her at the moment, had no problem bringing out her worse qualities.  
  
"Well, she's really an interesting girl." Lily started. "For the most part she's a big flirt who gets jealous really easily and likes about every boy that has ever lived."  
  
"Are you serious? Why would anyone want to do that?" Irma asked, curious.  
  
"No idea. She just likes the excitement I suppose." Lily shrugged.  
  
Just then James and the girls came by and James got out of his canoe. He started walking towards Lily and Irma's canoe. Lily watched as he got closer and closer. He started taking it away from where they had it docked and then stopped and said something to Danielle and Madison. They replied with something that Lily nor Irma could hear, put the canoe back, and walked back towards his own canoe.  
  
As they rowed away Irma and Lily yelled to them what they felt about it. This got them to start talking more about all four of them instead of just Danielle.  
  
"Well, I thought Kimberly was nice, but now I just don't see the point in trying to be her friend. Danielle never liked me anyway, and I don't like James. Madison doesn't sound too much better either." Irma said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't like Madison, haven't since, like, February. Kimberly and I haven't been friends since I came to Hogwarts, and Danielle. Well, we're really just acquaintances. We talk to each other when there isn't anyone else." Lily put in.  
  
Finally the time came to leave to home. Everyone made their way back to camp, helped put it all away, and got into the cars. After everyone was home they had a whole lot more to think about.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, sorry, I know I was a week off of what I said I was going to be. And I'm sorry if this part isn't all that great, but this is REALLY important to the story, and so yeah, here it is. ENJOY!  
  
Potterchick1: Glad you think it sounds good, and hope you enjoy this chapter! 


End file.
